Beyblade Metal Fight: Kyoya X Sandra
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The World Championships is over and Kyoya is putting all his focus into getting stronger. But then something distracts him. Something that nobody ever thought would happen, happens. I do not own beyblade!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyoya walked through town with Benkei behind him. They both remained silent. Kyoya wanted to look for strong bladders to battle but nobody ever put up a good fight. If he was going to beat Gingka he would have to find strong bladders to battle against. Since they had tied in the World Championships he was even more determined to get stronger.

Kyoya suddenly stopped. He heard the sound of beys clashing. He looked to his left to see a park entrance. That was where the sound was coming from. He might as well go see if anybody could even be a challenge for his Rock Leone.

As he entered the park he saw many bladders crowding around a girl he had never seen around before. She had brown hair that just barely covered her ears and blue eyes. Her t-shirt was white and she wore black sweats with two white strips going down each pant leg on the side. _She must be the one battling,_ Kyoya thought. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard many beys stop spinning. He looked to see a green and blue bey return to the girl and all the other bladders run out of the park in defeat. Kyoya narrowed his eyes. _Did she beat all of them at once? That's impressive for a girl._

"You ok, Kyoya?" Benkei asked. Kyoya grunted in response. Most people wouldn't get the message but Benkei did. Kyoya stared at the girl a little longer but then the girl spotted him watching her. She returned his hard stare. Kyoya knew she probably knew who he was because of Battle Bladders and the World Championships but she didn't seem like she thought it was a big deal. _Good,_ Kyoya thought. They stared at each other for a moment longer before the girl turned, put her hands in her pockets and walked away. Kyoya turned and did the same. He was probably wasting his time anyway. That girl probably was just another bladder who got lucky in a battle royal. _If I meet her again,_ he thought, _maybe I'll battle her._

**i hope you enjoyed it! please review! i own nothing except the characters Sandra and Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sandra exited the park. The one they call Kyoya was staring at her but she knew he probably thought she wasn't worth her time. _I'll show him next time,_ she vowed as she pulled out her bey, Galaxy Leone. _If he thinks he's the best Leone user, he's wrong._

"Hey! Sandra! There you are!" a wavy brown haired girl with a blue t-shirt and jeans came running over to her. "How are the battles going today? Is Leone doing alright?"

"Yeah, it's doing great. You wouldn't believe who I saw in the park. It was Kyoya and Benkei," Sandra said.

"Really? Did you battle either of them?" the girl asked.

"No," Sandra answered. "I'm sure Kyoya thought I wasn't worth his time."

"But you're a great bladder!" the girl protested.

"Think about it, Alex. Kyoya fought in the World Championships so everybody knows he is really strong. I'm just a girl who is in the shadows to everybody else," Sandra explained.

"I don't care," Alex pressed. "You're a great bladder and he's blind if he thinks otherwise."

Sandra smiled. "Thanks, Alex. You're always filled with kind words."

"It's what I do. Do you want me to look at Leone for you?"

"That'd be great, but right after I'd go battle again so why don't we wait until I'm done for the day?"

"Ok. I think I'll come with you. I don't have anything else to do anyway." Sandra nodded and they began walking through town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sandra stood in the woods with Alex. Cans were set up around her. She pulled out Leone and attached it to her launcher. "Let it rip!" she exclaimed as she launched her bey. "Go now!" Leone began knocking the cans out of its way and they were sent flying into the bushes. Leone then returned to her. "This is too easy, Alex. I need a bigger challenge."

"I don't know what kind of bigger challenge you need," Alex said. "It's not like Kyoya is going to walk right over here and challenge you to a battle."

"I know that. I just need a bigger challenge than just cans."

"Here," Alex walked in front of her and stuck a stick in the ground and made a line of cans between her and the can. "Try to knock all the cans onto the stick."

Sandra nodded and launched Leone at the cans. Sure enough all the cans landed on the stick. "Any other ideas?"

Alex shrugged. "Sorry, unless there is a tournament going on I'm stumped. I haven't heard of any tournaments starting soon."

Sandra sighed. "I guess we're stuck heading back to your place and waiting till tomorrow." Alex nodded and they began to walk back towards town when a voice stopped them.

"So, you want a bigger challenge, huh?" Sandra looked behind her to see Kyoya leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed and him eyes closed. Benkei was behind him. Sandra turned around.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"If you want to battle, then you've got yourself a battle," Kyoya said aiming his launcher at her. Sandra smiled and aimed her launcher.

Alex came over beside her. "Are you sure your ready to battle him?" she asked.

"A challenge is a challenge. I'm not about to back down," Sandra explained. She then raised her voice. "Let's go, Kyoya!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Their beys passed each other and Kyoya's Leone circled while Sandra's settled in middle of the clearing.

"Go now, Leone! Finish this with one shot!" Kyoya shouted. His Leone came in for an attack.

"Meet it!" Sandra ordered. Her Leone met the attack and stopped it in its tracks.

"Not bad, but it won't help you! Roar, Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed and a tornado came up, giving his Leone extra power.

"I've seen this all the time! That won't work on me!" Sandra said. A blue tornado came up from her bey and the power matched Kyoya's Leone. Kyoya growled.

"Nice move, Sandra," Alex commented. "Keep it up!"

Kyoya growled. _How can her bey control wind like Leone? It doesn't make sense!_ "Push harder, Leone!" he commanded.

"Not going to work!" Sandra exclaimed. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Nobody can match Leone's power!" Benkei shouted behind him. "It's just not possible!"

"The impossible is possible! I can match his power, yet you have no idea what my bey can do, while I know all about Rock Leone!" Sandra said.

"Doesn't matter! Leone can win!" Benkei retorted.

"Quiet!" Kyoya snapped. Benkei flinched but did as he was told. "There's a reason why she can match my power. I just need to figure out what that is," he murmured to himself.

"I can at least tell you what my beys name is," Sandra said. "The bey is also a reason why I can match Kyoya's power. My bey, my partner, is Galaxy Leone!"

"Leone?!" Kyoya echoed. _She has a Leone too?!_ He then shook away his surprise. "Doesn't matter what your bey is! I'm still going to win!"

"Let's see if you can deal with this attack! Galaxy Leone, special move!" Sandra shouted. "Tornado Buster!" Her Leone pulled away from Kyoya's and the tornado curved until Rock Leone was at the end of its path. The tornado began to slow Rock Leone's rotation down. Galaxy then rode the tornado over and crashed into Rock Leone, sending it flying.

"Leone! No!" Kyoya shouted. The battle was over. He had lost. He growled and clenched his fists.

"Calm down," Sandra said. "Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. Just deal with it. I quite enjoyed our battle. Come battle me again sometime." Sandra turned and began to walk away with Alex behind her. Kyoya picked up his Leone and stared after her. There was something about her. She gave him a feeling nobody else did. He couldn't figure out what the feeling was but he couldn't shake it either. He couldn't get the picture of her face out of his mind either. _What is wrong with me?_

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"It's nothing. Come on. We've got training to do," Kyoya said turned and walking deeper into the woods. _Next time will be different._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sandra and Alex entered their apartment. There were two beds on the wall to the right each bed with a small night stand beside them. On the opposite wall there was a large dresser and there was a balcony across from the door. There was black couch beside the large dresser with a small table in front of it and a TV across from it against the other wall. The bathroom was on the right where you walked in and the closet was on the left. Sandra walked over and lay on her bed with her hands behind her head. Alex had been excited ever since she had beaten Kyoya.

"I can't believe you won against the world famous Kyoya! I mean, he's Gingka's rival and they tied in the World Championships! It makes me wonder if you could beat Gingka or even Ryuga! You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Sandra," Alex said.

"I could've just gotten lucky. Plus I knew everything about his bey while he knew nothing about mine. That gave me the upper hand," Sandra said.

"A victory is a victory," Alex shrugged. "Here; I'll look at Leone for you." Sandra nodded her thanks and handed Alex her bey. She then closed her eyes and dozed off. She had no idea why but for some reason Kyoya haunted her dreams. She saw his face everywhere and she had no idea why. It had never happened when she saw him battle on TV. Why would it happen now that she beat him? She woke up when she felt somebody shaking her. She opened her eyes but then quickly closed them again when she saw the bright light coming in the window.

"Bright light! Bright light!" she complained as she sat up.

"Sorry," Alex apologized. "Its morning you know. I just thought you'd want Leone back and to know you got a letter. No idea who it's from though." She handed Sandra a white envelope and then made her way toward the door. "I've got to get going. I got a new job at the bey shop downtown. I don't want to be late. Come by later, ok?" Sandra nodded as Alex left. She then looked down at the envelope._ Wonder who it's from?_ She tore it open and began to read out loud.

"Sandra, I have to talk to you. I have no idea what's wrong with me, but I just have to talk. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. I can't get you out of my head. Come to the forest clearing tonight at 10. Kyoya," Sandra read. Sandra then got a puzzled look on her face. _Why would he want to meet me out in the woods at night?_ She shook her head and put the letter in her pocket. _I'll worry about this later. Might as well go to the bey shop and see how Alex is doing._ Sandra grabbed Leone and headed out the door. She ran through town until she reached the bey shop. She stopped to catch her breath before heading inside. She saw Alex was already at the counter. Many beyblade parts were on shelves and racks as well as the counter and in cabinets. Sandra walked up to the counter.

"Hey Sandra. I thought it'd be much later before you came by," Alex said.

"Yeah, thought I'd come by early," Sandra explained.

"Oh yeah! There's somebody I want you to meet. Follow me," Alex led her to some spiral stairs that led to the basement of the shop. Sandra was a little hesitant to go down because she thought she might not be allowed down there but she followed anyway. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Sandra saw a girl sitting at a desk working. "Sandra, meet Madoka."

The girl turned around at the mention of her name and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Alex told me a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I saw you on TV with the other members of Team GanGan Galaxy," Sandra said.

"Alex says you're an amazing bladder," Madoka continued. "I can't wait for the others to meet you."

"Who do you mean by others?" Sandra asked.

"Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Kyoya. You should know that," Madoka answered.

"Actually, I already met Benkei and Kyoya," Sandra said.

"Really? That's a surprise considering Kyoya is as rude as he is," Madoka commented.

"Sandra battled Kyoya," Alex said. "She won too."

"You beat Kyoya? That's amazing! Nobodies beaten Kyoya in a long time!" Madoka said in awe.

"I told you; it was probably just luck that I won," Sandra reminded Alex.

"You still won," Alex persisted. Sandra sighed.

"You're not giving it up, are you?" she asked.

"Nope," Alex replied. "I'm going back to work. Is it ok if Sandra stayed down here with you, Madoka?"

"Of course. I let Gingka sleep down here. Why wouldn't I let her stay?" Madoka said. Alex nodded and headed back up the stairs. "Can I see your bey?"

"Sure," Sandra replied as she pulled out her Leone. She handed it to Madoka and she happily examined it. She then handed it back to Sandra. Sandra sat down on Madoka's couch as Madoka continued to work on other beys. Sandra looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked to see Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa and Yu all coming down.

"Hi, guys. Yu, I just finished working on Libra," Madoka said.

"Thanks so much, Madoka," Yu said with a little hop into the air. He then saw Sandra on the couch. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Sandra," Sabrina answered.

"She's a new friend of mine," Madoka said. "She's a great bladder too I hear."

Gingka came up and held out his hand for Sandra to shake. "Nice to meet you. The names Gingka," he greeted. Sandra smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Yu," Yu said.

"My name is Kenta," Kenta said.

"Name's Tsubasa," Tsubasa said.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Sandra said happily. "I watched you in the World Championships. You guys were great."

"Thanks," Gingka said with a smile.

"Hey, I just got a great idea! You want to battle me?" Yu asked.

"Ok, I'll battle you," Sandra agreed.

"Great! That's ok, right Madoka?" Yu asked.

"Of course. You're probably itching to battle. I'm not going to stop you," Madoka said. Yu gave a little excited hop into the air and grabbed Sandra's arm and pulled her up the stairs and out the door with the others laughing as they followed. Yu led her to a woods clearing.

"Let's go!" Yu exclaimed as he raised his launcher. Sandra nodded and raised hers.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Libra and Leone collided with each other and bounced back.

"Go Libra! Sonic Wave!" Yu ordered. Libra shot a wave at Leone.

"Not wasting time, huh? Fine then! Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra shouted and the tornado appeared protecting Leone from Libra's attacks.

"Did you say Leone?" Yu asked.

"Lion Gale Force Wall is Kyoya's move right?" Kenta asked.

"Yes I said Leone and I've picked up a few tricks from watching Kyoya battle," Sandra said.

"Awesome! This is going to be fun!" Yu exclaimed. "Libra, Sonic Buster!" Libra settled in the middle of the clearing and the dirt began to turn to sand.

"Ride the wind, Leone!" Sandra ordered. Leone flew high into the sky. "Now, special move! Tornado Buster!" The blue tornado came in contact with Libra and soon after Leone came through and knocked Libra away. Libra then landed in front of Yu and lied there motionless. Leone returned to Sandra.

"That was awesome!" Yu exclaimed. "You're such a strong bladder!"

"No kidding, although I'm not sure Kyoya will be happy when he sees you using his moves," Tsubasa predicted.

"Don't worry," Sandra said. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyoya stood at the docks gazing at the water reflecting the stars. _Will she show up? Why do I even care? She's just a girl. Why'd I even send the letter? I had enough trouble getting Benkei to stop following me._

"Ok, I'm here," Kyoya turned around to see Sandra.

"You came," Kyoya said, not knowing what else to say.

"You thought I wouldn't? You don't know me very well," Sandra observed.

"I only battled you once," Kyoya said.

"I know," Sandra said. "So what'd you want?"

Kyoya tried to come up with something to say but he could get any words out of his mouth. _What's wrong with you? You're never lost for words! Say something!_ "I…well…uh," he stammered, but he then shut his mouth. _If you're going to be like that don't say anything!_

"Ok, I'll talk first," Sandra said. "I have to admit something. Since we battled I had a dream and you were in it. I have no idea why but I just did."

"I guess it's my turn. I admit that I can't get you out of my head, ever since we battled," Kyoya said reluctantly.

"Question; how'd you get away from Benkei?" Sandra asked.

"Too long of a story," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, why did you really call me out here?" Sandra asked.

"I really don't know. I just can't stop thinking about you. Sure, maybe it's nothing but I think it's something," Kyoya replied.

"Maybe we should just start hanging out and see?" Sandra suggested.

"We could," Kyoya agreed.

"I'd better get back before Alex starts to worry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Sandra asked.

"I guess you will," Kyoya confirmed. Sandra nodded and walked away. When she was gone Kyoya felt like slapping himself. _Why couldn't I say anything? She's just another girl! Like Madoka and Hikaru! So why couldn't I say anything?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sandra followed Alex to the bey shop the next morning. She hadn't told Alex where she had went last night and she wasn't planning to so she was glad when Alex didn't asked. Sandra saw the bey shop ahead and she saw Gingka, Kenta and Yu standing outside. Sandra and Alex waved to them

"Hey! Tsubasa couldn't come today. The WBBA needed him. Madoka's inside, Alex," Gingka greeted them.

"Thanks Gingka," Alex said as she headed inside.

"What are we going to do today? More battles? I love battling!" Yu said as if he was having a sugar rush.

"I heard there's going to be a tag-team tournament! That's probably why they needed Tsubasa," Gingka guessed.

"We should enter!" Kenta said.

"But who'll partner with who?" Yu asked.

"Do you want to be my partner, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"Ok Kenta. We'll win the tournament!" Gingka nodded.

"I do best when I partner with Tsubasa so I'll partner with him," Yu said.

"But what about Sandra?" Kenta asked.

"I'll find a partner and if I can't I'll just sit back and cheer you guys on," Sandra assured them.

"If you say so. We'd better go and sign up!" Gingka said as he dashed off. Sandra and the others followed him. They were out of breath when they reached the stadium. They saw Tsubasa there.

"Hey Tsubasa! Do you want to partner with me in the tournament?" Yu asked as they walked up to him.

"Sure thing, Yu," Tsubasa answered.

"Alright!" Yu exclaimed with a little hop into the air.

"This tournament is going to be so exciting I can hardly stand it!" Gingka said.

Kenta nodded his agreement. He then looked away from the group, smiled and waved. "Hey! Benkei! Kyoya!" he shouted. Sandra looked in the direction Kenta was looking and sure enough she saw Kyoya and Benkei approaching.

"Hi, Kenta," Benkei returned the greeting. Kyoya remained silent. "Are you entering the tournament?"

"Yeah. Gingka agreed to be my partner. I'm guessing you're partnering with Kyoya?" Kenta asked.

"I was going to but Kyoya said he already had a partner," Benkei answered. Sandra tilted her head. _Who else could be Kyoya's partner?_ She then caught Kyoya's gaze and he nodded to her. She understood now! She nodded back.

"I'll see you at the final, Gingka," Kyoya said as he walked away.

"You're on, Kyoya!" Gingka agreed.

"I wonder who Kyoya chose as his partner? He would always let Benkei partner with him," Tsubasa said. Sandra didn't say anything. She was lost in her thoughts. _Why'd he choose me instead of Benkei? I know what we said last night but I still don't get why he would battle in the tournament with me. I'll just do it and see what happens._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sandra walked through the stadium halls by herself. Gingka and the others had invited her to stay with them in their waiting room but she already had plans to meet with Kyoya in another room so she had just told them she had to meet with her partner. They were up first anyway. Sandra was still confused as to why Kyoya chose her as his partner but she didn't ask any questions. Sandra stopped when she saw Benkei standing outside the room she was heading to. He seemed to be looking for someone. Sandra walked up to him.

"Sorry, Sandra. Kyoya only wants his partner to go in," Benkei said.

"I know, that's why I'm here. He didn't tell you?" Sandra guessed.

"Tell me what?" Benkei asked.

"I'm his partner," With that Sandra walked into the room. Kyoya was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Sandra sat down at the table as Benkei walked into the room.

"I can't believe he chose a girl over me," Benkei mumbled. Sandra heard but Kyoya didn't. He opened his eyes and looked at Sandra, his gaze giving nothing away.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Always," Sandra replied. Kyoya then stood up and headed out the door. Sandra followed without saying a word. Benkei headed for the stands where all their other friends would be watching. As the entrance to the main stadium came into view Sandra began to hear the announcer. He had just announced their opponents and now he was about to announce them.

"And the wild beast along with the new comer, Kyoya and Sandra!" the announcer said just as they emerged into the light. Sandra saw her friends in the stands watching with shocked gazes out of the corner of her eye but she ignored them and focused on their opponents. Both were boys with short brown hair and green eyes. One had a green t-shirt while the other had a blue t-shirt and both had jeans on. They aimed their launchers and Sandra and Kyoya copied them. "Ok! Time to get the main event started! Time to count down!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" All the beys began circling around the stadium. Kyoya didn't waste any time in sending his Leone after one. Sandra decided to do the same. They both attack one bey and began pushing them to the edge of the stadium.

"They don't even put up a fight," Kyoya grunted. "Let's finish this now! Leone!"

Sandra nodded her agreement. "Galaxy Leone!" she exclaimed. Rock Leone and Galaxy Leone both pulled away and charged in. Before the other beys could move they were hit and sent flying out of the stadium. Sandra caught her Leone and smiled triumphantly. She looked at Kyoya who had turned around and shot a competitive look up into the stands. She followed his gaze to see that is was pointed at Gingka. _Figures._ Kyoya and her then began to walk back into the stadium halls. Kyoya went back to the room. Sandra went to visit the others. When she entered the room she saw everyone in there including Alex and Madoka. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi, Sandra. Great battle," Gingka said happily.

"Thanks, Gingka," Sandra said as she sat down at the table.

"My question is why Kyoya chose you to partner with over Benkei. I'd never thought he'd choose you," Tsubasa piped up.

"It might have something to do with when I beat him, but it's just a guess," Sandra said, trying to hide their night meeting.

"It still is weird," Madoka said.

"I know it is," Sandra said.

"It doesn't matter who you partner with. I'm sure Sandra still had fun in that battle," Gingka pointed out.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "No kidding, although I hope to battle all of you next," she said.

"You'll probably see us in the final," Kenta said.

"No! It'll be us in the final, Kenji!" Yu said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Tsubasa said calmly. Sandra nodded her agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sandra stood out on the balcony that night. The semi final was tomorrow and she and Kyoya were against Tsubasa and Yu. Sandra had noticed something about Kyoya throughout the tournament. He seemed to act nicer when he was around her. Nobody else seemed to notice a change in him except her. It was just so confusing, but she had also noticed something that changed in her. She thought of Kyoya as more than just a partner and a friend. She had never felt this way about anybody before and it made her wonder what was up. She had met many boys that acted nicer and had a better attitude than Kyoya but yet she had never felt the same way about them as she did Kyoya. _Do I like him?_ She made a disgusted face. _Yuck! I'd better not!_

"Sandra? Do you have a bad taste in your mouth or something?" Alex cam up beside her.

"Uh…yeah just a bad taste in my mouth but it'll go away," Sandra answered.

"You're doing well in the tournament," Alex changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess but Tsubasa and Yu are next and they're both really strong," Sandra pointed out.

"You already beat Yu. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, Kyoya has beaten Tsubasa before."

"That doesn't mean we'll win again. Tsubasa and Yu probably have gotten stronger since they lost. Besides, it's impossible for anyone to win forever."

"But you lost a lot before you became strong." Sandra sighed.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope."

_Well at least she's not bringing up the subject about Kyoya choosing me as his partner instead of Benkei._ "We'd better get to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Sandra," Alex said as they both walked inside, lied down on their beds and fell silently into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyoya sat in the waiting room inside the stadium waiting for Sandra. Benkei was watching previous battles from the tournament. _He must not have anything better to do,_ Kyoya thought. He turned his attention to the door when her heard it open and close. Sandra had entered. "Hey," she greeted.

Kyoya nodded. Benkei turned his attention to her. "Hi, Sandra," he returned her greeting and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"You don't have to watch that anymore, Benkei," Sandra said. "The battle is about to start." Kyoya got up and walked over beside her.

"I know. I just thought I'd watch this to pass the time," Benkei explained.

"You might as well head to the stands now," Kyoya said.

"Yes Kyoya," Benkei said as he turned off the TV and headed out of the room.

"He's always watching that TV every time I come in," Sandra said.

"That's all he does," Kyoya said as he walked out of the room with Sandra behind him. "Ready for the semi final?"

"Yeah," Sandra replied. Silence followed until Sandra spoke again. "Kyoya, why are you so much nicer to me than everybody else?"

Kyoya stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "You just seem different than anybody else. Don't ask me why, because I don't know that either."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. You seem different than anybody else to me too."

Kyoya and Sandra stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Kyoya saw something in Sandra's eyes he'd never seen in anybody's before. He felt butterflies well up in his stomach. _What is wrong with you?! She's just another girl that you're talking to! Stop being a wimp!_ Kyoya turned away and began walking toward the center stadium. Sandra followed him without saying anything. When they emerged on the center stage. The announcer had just started talking and Tsubasa and Yu were already out there.

"In this first battle of the semi final we have Tsubasa and Yu against Kyoya and Sandra. All four are strong bladders but only one pair can emerge on top! This will truly be an exciting battle!" the announcer said.

Yu gave a little hop into the air. "It's my turn to win, Sandra!" he exclaimed.

"Bring it on, Yu!" Sandra said with a competitive smile.

Tsubasa and Kyoya both raised their launchers. Sandra and Yu did the same. "Ok, everyone! Time to count down!" the announcer said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Their beys began circling the stadium. Eagle and Rock Leone instantly began to attack each other while Galaxy Leone and Libra continued to circle.

"Go, Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Hold your ground, Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed. Their attacks seemed evenly matched.

"Libra, Sonic Wave!" Yu ordered. Libra shot a wave at Galaxy Leone.

"I think you've forgotten our last battle! That move didn't work last time!" Sandra said. "Dodge it, Leone!" Galaxy Leone dodged every wave sent at it.

"Hit it hard, Libra!" Yu commanded. Libra shot multiple waves toward Galaxy Leone and it had nowhere to run. "I've got you now!"

"I don't think so! Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra ordered. The blue tornado came up and protected Galaxy Leone from the waves.

_Nice move,_ Kyoya thought. _But now it's my turn!_ "Leone! Hit him really hard!" he shouted. Rock Leone increased his attack's power and knocked Eagle back.

"Yu, let's finish this!" Tsubasa said. Yu nodded and smiled.

"Libra! Sonic Buster!" Yu exclaimed and the stadium began to turn to sand.

"Into the air now, Leone!" Kyoya commanded.

"You too, Leone!" Sandra ordered. Their beys both ran up the side of the stadium and into the air. "Now, Special move! Tornado Buster!" Galaxy Leone shot a tornado at Libra trapping it. Her bey then traveled through the tornado and hit Libra, sending flying out of the stadium and it landed at Yu's feet.

"Aw rats!" Yu exclaimed. "It's all up to you Tsubasa."

"No problem Yu," Tsubasa said, seeming to forget about Rock Leone in the air. "Soar, Eagle!" Eagle flew up into the air. "Now! Special move! Shining Tornado Buster!" Eagle dived straight for Galaxy Leone.

"You're forgetting one thing!" Sandra said.

"Leone! Special move! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya ordered. Rock Leone let loose with a tornado that came down at Eagle and Galaxy Leone.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra commanded. Eagle became trapped between the two tornados. When they stopped Eagle fell to the ground and was no longer spinning. Kyoya caught his bey and stayed silent as Tsubasa and Yu came up and began to talk to Sandra.

"I can't believe you beat me again!" Yu exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Tsubasa said with a smile. Sandra smiled back.

"You two both fought hard. I'm glad we got to battle you two," Sandra said. Kyoya caught her glance at him but he just looked away and kept his mouth shut. He heard a sigh. "Well, we'd better get to the stands so the next battle can start." They all headed off the main stage and into the halls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sandra headed out of the stadium. Alex, Gingka and Madoka were behind her. Tsubasa and Yu were talking with Kenta and Benkei inside the stadium. Sandra saw Kyoya approaching from her left. "I'd better get to work," Alex said.

"I'm going back to work on Pegasua and Sagittario for Gingka and Kenta," Madoka said, then turned to Gingka. "I assume you're coming?"

"Yep. I won't be separated from Pegasus," Gingka said.

"Are you coming with us, Sandra?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to hang around here for awhile. I don't want to be inside too long and since I'm out might as well stay out," Sandra replied. Her friends nodded and headed back to the bey shop. Kyoya came up beside her. She looked at him. "Ok I got them to leave. What do you want?"

"You battled well today," Kyoya said.

Sandra gave him a confused look. _He's complimenting me? Is he sick or something?_ "You're feeling ok, right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya countered.

"You've just never complimented me or anyone before that I know of."

Kyoya looked away. Sandra then heard footsteps approaching behind her and she turned to see three boys all with short hair. The one in front had black hair, brown eyes, a green sweat shirt and torn blue jeans. He also had a silver bling necklace. The two boys behind him both had brown hair. The one on the left wore a gray t-shirt and black pants and the other wore a red t-shirt with jeans. Sandra sighed and turned to face them

"Hey there, Sandra. May I day you are looking hot today?" the black haired boy said with a smirk. Sandra gave the boy a hard look.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you were free tonight? Your battle today was truly amazing," Tyler answered moving to put his arm around Sandra. Before he could rest it on her shoulders Sandra grabbed it and flipped him onto his back. Tyler lied there moaning.

"Hey! How dare you do that!" said one boy as he charged over at Sandra. Sandra stepped back and extended her left leg out in front of her.

"Oops," she said as the boy tripped over her leg. The other boy came at her as well but Sandra slid backward and he rushed past her and tripped over Tyler. "Oops. I guess I stepped the wrong way. Should I have stayed put?" She flashed an innocent look at the three boys as they got up and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked in an angry voice.

"It was a reflex from you, oh, I don't know. Never leaving me alone!" Sandra answered giving him a hard look.

"You know, you're really pushing your luck," Tyler growled, rolling up his sleeves. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _Don't even try to start a fight you can't win!_

"You heard her; she told you to leave her alone," Kyoya piped up. Tyler looked at him.

"Hey, you stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" Tyler growled.

"It does because she's my partner, so you'd better back off!" Kyoya snapped pushing his way in front of Sandra.

"You may be known as the tough guy Kyoya, but you don't scare us!" Tyler growled. "So you'd better move, or you're going to get it!"

"I can't do that!" Kyoya growled.

"Don't push it, buddy," Tyler warned.

"Try me," Kyoya taunted. Tyler made a fist and was about to punch Kyoya but Kyoya quickly grabbed his arm, turned him around and held his arm behind him to where he couldn't move.

"Hey! Stop! That really hurts!" Tyler whined.

"Maybe this will teach you a valuable lesson; don't mess with me!" Kyoya growled as he pushed Tyler forward toward the other two boys. The two boys caught him and they all ran off. _Serves them right!_ Sandra then glanced at Kyoya. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Thanks a lot, Kyoya, but why did you help me?" Sandra asked.

"I just did what I felt like," Kyoya answered. "Besides, they're not good enough for you anyway." Sandra blinked in surprise. _So I deserve someone better? Who does he have in mind?_ Sandra saw a look of jealousy in Kyoya's eyes and she realized what he meant. _He was jealous? Does he like me?_ Sandra didn't dare say it out loud but she just smiled and acted like everything was fine.

"Well, thanks," she repeated.

Kyoya nodded. "Anytime," he said. "I'll see you later." He turned and walked off just as Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu and Kenta came up to her.

"Hey Sandra. That was Kyoya just now right?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sandra asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you noticed him acting weird lately," Benkei wondered. "He'll just stare off into space and he'll always have this look in his eyes that I've never seen before."

Sandra thought for a moment. _I can't tell them what Kyoya did and the look I say in his eyes. Kyoya would never hear the end of it._ "Sorry Benkei. I haven't noticed anything like that."

"Maybe I'm just imagining things," Benkei said.

"That's probably all it is," Tsubasa agreed.

"I've got to go. I'll see you guys later," Sandra said as she ran off toward the bey shop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sandra stood out on the balcony that night gazing at the stars. Alex stood beside her. The final of the tournament was tomorrow and Sandra was so excited. "I can't wait for the battle tomorrow," she said. "Just thinking about it gets me so excited I can hardly stand it!"

"I can't wait to see your battle either," Alex agreed. "It'll probably be the most exciting battle of the tournament."

"Yeah. Another Gingka vs. Kyoya, who will win moment."

"But you'll be battling Kenta and I heard he's gotten stronger since Gingka came to town."

"True. I'd just better battle Kenta and stay out of Kyoya's way."

"Yeah. He will want Gingka all to himself."

"If he wants it that way he can have it that way. I don't mind." Sandra then let out a huge yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sandra walked in the midst of her friends toward the stadium. Gingka and Kenta were keeping each other pumped up by talking about the battle ahead. Sandra was already too pumped. Her smile vanished though when she saw Tyler and his two back-ups coming toward them. Sandra stopped and the others stopped a little ways ahead. "What do you want now, Tyler? I've got things to do," Sandra said.

"I'm here to even the score for what you did yesterday," Tyler said cracking his knuckles. "And this time Kyoya isn't here to protect you."

"Sandra, who are these guys?" Yu asked.

"They're bullies, that's who," Sandra replied, still glaring at Tyler.

"You can either run screaming or take your beating, your pick," Tyler growled.

"I don't need anyone to protect me from you," Sandra growled. "Kyoya just happened to be there so he did what he felt like. And I'd be happy to do the same."

Tyler rolled up his sleeves and prepared to throw a punch at her, but Sandra ducked and knocked his legs out from under him. She then rolled him onto his belly and held his arm behind him.

"Nice move, Sandra," Alex said.

Sandra leaned down toward Tyler's ear. "Do you want to go for round 2?" she taunted.

"Let go of me! You two! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Tyler ordered the other boys. They nodded and were about to do something but Kyoya came out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. The two boys took a few steps back.

"Where'd you come from?" asked one boy.

"Doesn't matter. I just see some boys I taught a lesson to yesterday but clearly they didn't get the message!" Kyoya growled taking a menacing step forward. The two boys screamed like little girls and ran off.

Sandra turned back to Tyler. "Should I let you go now, or are you going to try something funny if I do?" she asked. Tyler let out a whimper meaning he'd run for the hills. Sandra let him go and he dashed after the other two boys. "Serves him right," Sandra said. Kyoya nodded and turned to Sandra. He held his hand up for a high five. Sandra smile and slapped his hand.

"We'd better hurry and go to the stadium! We don't want to be late," Kenta said. Sandra could tell he was still excited. Gingka nodded and the two dashed off. Sandra laughed. She wasn't going to run after then but she then saw Kyoya begin to run and he signaled for her to follow him. Sandra smiled and dashed after him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sandra followed Kyoya out onto the main battle stage. Gingka and Kenta were walking up from the opposite side. "It's time for our final battle! This battle will pin rival against rival! Who will win? Will it be Gingka and Kenta? Or will it be Kyoya and Sandra? Hold on to your seats, folks! This is going to get crazy!" the announcer said.

The four bladders stopped when they got to the edge of the main stage. "Get ready, Gingka! It's my turn to win!" Kyoya shouted.

"Bring it on, Kyoya!" Gingka exclaimed. The two rivals aimed their launchers.

"Don't hold back, Kenta!" Sandra said as she aimed her launcher.

"I won't!" Kenta promised and he copied her.

"Ok, time to get this exciting final battle started! Time to count down!" the announcer said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" All their beys began circling the stadium. Kyoya and Gingka instantly began attacking each other, neither holding anything back.

"Let's go, Sagittario!" Kenta shouted.

"Go, Galaxy Leone! Show no mercy!" Sandra ordered. Galaxy Leone met Sagittario attack for attack. Sagittario then circled around behind Galaxy Leone and began attacking it from behind.

"Yes! Go go go, Sagittario!" Kenta said.

"Not bad at all, Kenta!" Sandra observed. "But you won't beat me so easily! Push back hard, Leone!" Galaxy Leone once again began meeting Sagittario's attacks.

"Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Sandra saw the two beys pressing against each other in the middle of the stadium, neither letting an inch. Sandra turned her attention back to her bey.

"Go, Leone! You can do it!" she said.

"Sagittario! Go!" Kenta exclaimed. Their beys continued to meet each other attack for attack. "Let's finish this, Sagittario!" Sagittario suddenly pulled away, but soon came charging back with its claws extended and flames surrounding it. "Special move! Sagittario, Flame Claw!"

"Not so fast! Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Sandra commanded. The tornado came up and blocked Sagittario's attack. "Now it's my turn! Galaxy Leone! Special move! Tornado Buster!" The tornado aimed at Sagittario and Galaxy Leone rode right through it and crashed into Sagittario.

"Sagittario! No!" Kenta exclaimed as it went flying out of the stadium and landed at his feet. Sandra glanced at Kyoya. He was still refusing to give an inch to Gingka. "I'm sorry, Gingka. It's all up to you now," Kenta said to his partner.

"No problem Kenta! I'll end this in one shot! Pegasus!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus pulled away from Rock Leone and flew into the air. "Now! Special move! Star Booster attack!" Pegasus shot down straight at Galaxy Leone and Rock Leone.

"I won't allow it!" Kyoya exclaimed and a tornado came up from Rock Leone, holding Pegasus back. "Do it now, Sandra! Send him flying!"

Sandra nodded. "Leone, special move! Tornado Buster!" Galaxy Leone headed straight for Pegasus, smashing into it just as it was about to break through Rock Leone's tornado. Pegasus landed at Gingka's feet. Sandra's mouth gaped. They won? She caught her bey and gazed at it in pride. _I can't believe we beat Gingka!_ She smiled at her bey. _You're the best bey anyone could ask for._

Gingka and Kenta walked up to them. "Congratulations, but enjoy it while you can because I'm going to win next!" Gingka warned.

Kyoya smiled competitively and he and Gingka gave each other a fist bump. Kenta had a big smile on his face. "You battled great, Kenta," Sandra commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Sandra," Kenta said. "You did too." Sandra ruffled his green hair and Kenta laughed. The crowd was cheering and clapping. Sandra felt a spark of pride. She had had so much fun during this tournament. She couldn't wait for another one to start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sandra entered the bey shop the next day to find all of her friends in there, except for Kyoya, to her disappointment. Gingka was the first to see her. "Hey, Sandra. Great day isn't it?" he said.

Sandra nodded. "Are you guys coming to the show tonight?" she asked.

"What show?" Kenta said with a puzzled look.

"Alex! You said you'd tell them!" Sandra scolded.

"Sorry I guess I forgot," Alex apologized.

"I'm surprised you did. I know you love the song," Sandra said. Alex smiled innocently and shrugged.

"What show?" Kenta repeated.

"Sorry. I put on a show once a weak in the apartment and I get paid for it. That's partly how we pay for the apartment but now since Alex has a job we split the cost," Sandra explained.

"I want to go! It would be so fun to watch!" Yu exclaimed.

"Glad you said that because I got you all tickets to the show," Sandra said as she pulled out the tickets and handed them out. She only had one left when she was done.

"I think you've got one extra," Tsubasa observed.

"No. It was for Kyoya in case it was a rare case that he wanted to come but I'm not getting my hopes up. Benkei, can you give it to him for me?" Sandra asked.

Benkei nodded and took the ticket. "I wouldn't get your hopes up though. It'd be rare to see Kyoya at any show," he said.

"I know, but he's been acting a little different lately. It's a little weird," Sandra said.

"I know. He's been quite distant lately. More than usual," Benkei agreed.

"I haven't noticed anything," Yu said.

"You didn't spend as much time with him as we did," Sandra pointed out.

"True," Tsubasa said. "Well, if he shows up at the show we'll know something's wrong with him."

Sandra smiled, nodded and as she slowly turned away her smile faded. _But I want him to come,_ she thought. _What am I saying? Well, it's the truth so better not deny it. Just don't tell them._ Sandra nodded and turned back to her friends. "Well, I'd better go and get ready. I'll see you guys at the show." She waved goodbye to them and headed back toward the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sandra stood in the apartment's theater. There was a stage with a red curtain and the seats red cushioned chairs. The lights were dimmer than anywhere in the building but they weren't at their dimmest yet. They would get dimmer when the show started. Every one of her friends were there except for Kyoya but Sandra wasn't surprised. She hadn't thought he'd come but she found herself hoping he would come.

"What kind of show is this, anyway?" Gingka asked.

"It's like a concert," Alex answered.

"So you're going to sing?" Yu guessed.

"Yeah and the song I'm going to sing actually represents how I feel about someone," Sandra admitted.

"Who?" Madoka asked.

"I'm not going to say!" Sandra pointed out.

"I should've known that," Madoka said rubbing the back of her head.

"When's it starting? I already went through a tub of popcorn," Benkei complained. The group laughed.

"Soon, Benkei. Soon," Sandra assured him. "So soon in fact I'd better get ready. Hope you enjoy the show." She ran off toward the stage.

Kyoya strolled through town by himself. He was still wondering whether he should go to the show or not. He never really enjoyed himself at things like that but since Sandra invited him it made him think about it more. He had no idea why. He sighed and decided he could at least stand outside near the concession stand since she bothered to buy him a ticket. He reluctantly made his way to Sandra's apartment. When he got there he leaned against the wall beside the concession stand. He looked into the theater and saw the lights dim, meaning the show was about to start. He just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again.

Sandra picked up her white acoustic guitar. She walked up to the microphone just as the curtains opened. Sandra took a silent deep breath and began to play her guitar. Today she was performing a song by Taylor Swift called Enchanted.

(lyrics in **bold**)

**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old, tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette**

**Starts to make his way to me**

**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m. who do you love?**

**I wonder 'till I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**It was enchanting to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night id flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

(instrumental)

Sandra continued to play her guitar as she glanced around the crowd. Everyone was clapping along. Her friends had smiles on their faces. Sandra continued to glance around. Her gaze past the entrance to the theater but then darted back in surprise. Kyoya was standing there watching her with something in his eyes. Sandra smiled and didn't take her eyes off of him as she continued.

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page, not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

(end of song)

Sandra relaxed her arms as the song ended. She didn't take her gaze off of Kyoya as the crowd cheered and clapped. Kyoya smiled and nodded, getting her message. He then mouthed something to her. _Meet me by the river tomorrow night._ Sandra nodded and watched Kyoya leave. The curtains then closed and the show was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sandra walked out of the apartment building with her friends. Yu was happy as could be. "That was so fun! I bet it was even better for you, Sandra!" Yu said.

Sandra smiled. "You have no idea," she said. It was true. She felt even better since Kyoya had been watching. The others had no idea Kyoya was even there. She was the only one who had seen him, which was probably for the best considering the others would get on him about it.

"By the way, I say you staring at something. It made you smile and you were blushing too. Was it maybe a guy you like?" Alex questioned with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed. _Alex is too observant._ "Of course not!"

Alex burst out into laughter. "Denial is the sign! You like someone!" she laughed.

"I am not!" Sandra retorted.

"I have to agree with Alex. You did blush," Madoka piped up.

"Madoka!" Sandra growled.

"I think we're smart enough to stay out of this," Gingka said. "What do you guys think?"

The boys nodded in agreement. All except for Yu. "They're right though. Sandra did blush."

"Yu!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"What? I call them how I see them," Yu said.

Sandra let out a breath. "I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to bed," she said as she walked into the apartment building hearing Alex and Madoka giggling behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sandra sat out on the balcony with her guitar. She was making sure it was tuned because she was about to practice for her next show. Once it was tuned she began to play.

(lyrics in **bold**)

**Uh oh, oh**

**Uh oh, oh**

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with the fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it**

**As we're lying on the couch**

**The moment I can see it, yes, yes**

**I can see it now**

**You remember we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm bothered**

**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay**

**We got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take, yes, yes**

**This is what I thought about**

**You remember we were sitting there by the water**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**And I remember that fight 2:30 a.m.**

**Everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye**

**Cause that's all I've ever known**

**But you took me by surprise**

**You said I'll never leave you alone**

**You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you is like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**

**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you believe it?**

**We're going to make it now**

**And I can see it, yes, yes**

**I can see it now**

(Song: Mine by Taylor Swift)

Sandra relaxed back in her chair and set her guitar down gently on its case. She looked down off of the balcony and quickly pushed herself off the back of her chair, but found she couldn't stop herself from falling off. She got up and stared down to the ground at Kyoya who was leaning on a building watching her. He had a smile on his face. He nodded to her and then left. Sandra sighed. _Boy he's sneaky,_ she thought. She smiled. _Which is one thing I like about him._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kyoya lay beside the river in the grass with his eyes closed. The sun had gone done a few minutes ago and Kyoya was expecting Sandra to meet him anytime now. She'd gotten his message just as he had gotten hers. The show with her gaze rested on him, the smile that spread across her face and the words she sang could only mean she liked him as more than just a friend. He had realized what the weird feeling he was having for such a long time was; he liked Sandra.

Kyoya opened his eyes when he heard the sound of someone sitting down beside him. It was Sandra. "Hey," Sandra said.

"Hey," Kyoya greeted.

"So, what'd you need?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya looked away, feeling his nerves build up like never before. _Just say it! I'm not afraid to admit I have a heart! Just say it and you'll be fine!_ Kyoya let out a breath and turned back to Sandra. "Last night when you looked at me while you were singing that song I knew that it meant you liked me as more than just a friend. I also realized that I felt the same about you," he explained, trying to sound like he wasn't nervous.

Kyoya saw Sandra begin to blush. "Really? No one has ever said that to me before and I never thought anyone would, let alone you but I'm glad you did," she said. Kyoya sat up. "I really like you, Kyoya."

"I really like you too, Sandra. I don't know why but I was so nervous to tell you that," Kyoya admitted reluctantly.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell you but when you showed up at the show it made it easier for me to actually admit it. I don't think I would've if that hadn't happened," Sandra said.

_Me either,_ Kyoya thought. Sandra turned back to face him and they stared into each other's blue eyes. They slowly leaned closer and closer together until their lips touched in a kiss. They held each other there for a moment before they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," Sandra apologized looking away.

"Don't be. I liked it," Kyoya admitted.

Sandra looked back at him. "Really? I did too," she said. She then glanced behind them in the direction of her apartment. "Uh oh. Alex is out on the balcony. I'd better go before she sees us." They both got up. "It's ok if we try our best to keep this a secret from the others right?"

"No problem with that. If the others find out they'll try and get on me about it," Kyoya agreed. They stood there in silence for a moment. Finally Sandra moved and gave him a quick hug before she dashed off toward her apartment building. Kyoya watched her the whole way with his mouth gaping. When she was out of sight he closed it and smiled. He felt like he could do anything. _Just don't tell anyone and you'll be just fine._ He looked up at the moon. Like Sandra's song had said, this was just the first page of the story.


End file.
